Second Chances
by Layelle Uchiha
Summary: AU/Time Travel Naruko has sworn that she would protect the village and promised to bring Sasuke back, no matter the cost Rated T for language and violence.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here is my newest fanfic!**

**Description: AU/Time Travel. Naruko has sworn that she would protect the village and promised to bring Sasuke back, no matter the cost. Rated T for language and violence. SasuXFemNaru. Might throw in a few OC's but I'm not sure yet. Please enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, but I wish I did haha!**

**Prologue**

I was told that the night I was born both of my parents died while trying to save the village from the nine-tailed fox. I didn't even find out who they were until I was almost nineteen years old. At the age of four I was kicked out of the orphanage to live on my own. Everyone called me a demon and blamed me for the death of their friends and family, but at the time I didn't understand why I was the target of so much torment and cruelty. Then when I turned five, with the help of the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, I entered into the academy to start my journey in becoming a shinobi.

Several years later at the age of twelve I graduated with the second highest score in the academy, right behind Sasuke Uchiha, and became a genine. I was then placed on team seven along with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, our sensei being Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja. At first none of us got along, Sakura was always fawning over Sasuke while he couldn't think of anything else but revenge because several years before his older brother had murdered his entire clan, leaving Sasuke as the only survivor. But two months later we got our first real mission, it was supposed to be a simple escort mission to the land of waves, only C-rank, but it turned out to be something else entirely.

During that mission all of us formed bonds that we never thought could be broken. Sasuke willingly risked his life to save me from Haku and I thinking him dead lost control and learnt the reason why people called me demon and monster. Even Sakura had showed great courage in defending the bridge builder and all three of us became friends, my first true friends. After the mission had been completed and the bridge built, we returned to the village and I finally learnt the truth of my past. I was a jinjuriki, the host of the kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox and my emotions, specifically anger, temporarily weakened the seal which allowed for the kyuubi's chakra to attempt to take over my body.

Three months later, Kakashi entered us in the chuunin exams. Thinking back I don't think he ever believed we would make it pass the first two rounds, seeing how we were up against much stronger and more experienced opponents. I think he wanted to use this opportunity to make us see how much more training we actually needed. Looking back, I wish he had never entered us because we were nowhere near ready for the trials to come.

During the second phase of the exam Sasuke was cursed by a missing nin, one of the legendary sanin, Orochimaru. The curse mark gave Sasuke great power, but it also intensified his hunger for the power he needed to defeat his brother. During the third phase I won my battle against Neji Hyuga, but Sasuke didn't stand a chance against his opponent, Gaara of the sand. Towards the end of the fight Orochimaru made an appearance in order to take Sasuke away with him, during the battle that ensued the third hokage was killed and Sasuke nowhere in sight.

After a new hokage was found, lady Tsunade also one of the legendary sanin, I went to train with Jiraiya, the final sanin. Before leaving I promised Sakura that I would become stronger so that I could bring Sasuke back and we could be a team again. But little did I know at the time, that dream would be next to impossible to fulfill. While training with Jiraiya, I also secretly trained with the kyuubi and learned jutsu that people could only dream about. But training with the kyuubi also brought on dire consequences. I had been training nonstop for several days, my mind had been weakened, and I began to lose control. Four tails had formed after the kyuubi's cloak appeared around me, I almost killed Jiraiya, but thankfully he managed to calm me down.

Four years later, at the age of sixteen I returned to the village only to learn that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru, had formed a new team and was now in the process of hunting down Itachi. Sakura had become a brilliant medical shinobi under Tsunade's tutelage and also obtained the rank of chuunin. Everyone else from our class was also a chuunin, Neji had taken it a step further and become a jounin, I along with Sasuke, we were the only two genine left. Still I wanted to keep my promise to Sakura and the promise I made to myself, that I would bring Sasuke back no matter what.

Two years later, after Sasuke had successfully killed Itachi and avenged his family, he had a new target. He learned that Itachi was tricked by Danzo to kill his family in order to prevent another shinobi world war, and he was to leave Sasuke alive. Infuriated, Sasuke vowed he would destroy Danzo, the elders and everyone else in the village. But I will stop him because he is my best friend and the person I hold closest to my heart. I will give him a second chance even if that means losing my life.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Will update soon! Please review! The more reviews the faster I update!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Just feet apart, two shinobi stand staring into each other's eyes, two completely different expressions painted on their faces. His is completely devoid of all emotion, a cold and lifeless look in his eyes. Her eyes are filled with a heartbreaking sadness, a small smile gracing her beautiful lips.

"Why do you keep chasing after me? Why don't you just give up?" he asks harshly. "I don't understand."

"It's simple," her beautiful velvet voice replies. "It's because I love you Sasuke. You are my best friend and the person that created a space in my heart that only you can fill. I will always be there for you, whether you want me to or not, and I will keep my promise to Sakura. I will bring you back to the village no matter what."

"You're going to have to do it by force. I will not go back to that place willingly," he smirks.

"As you wish," Naruko whispers as Sasuke draws his sword, preparing to attack. With the sad smile gone, Naruko does the same, biting her thumbs and drawing blood she breaks the seals on her wrists and holds her twin blades in her hands.

Without hesitation Sasuke charges, his sword crackling with electricity, and when the two meet a resounding boom echoes off the landscape causing every living thing to run in fear for their lives. They go on like this for several hours, neither gaining nor giving up ground, but soon their wounds begin to take a toll, standing feet apart, both shinobi breathe heavily. A growl of frustration escapes Sasuke's throat as he charges again but Naruko easily deflects it, her chakra charged block sends Sasuke's sword flying into the air before burying itself into the ground. Slowly Naruko walks up to her disarmed opponent and places to blade of one of her swords against his throat.

"I'm not going back, they forced my brother to kill his own family and then leave his brother to suffer alone. I will destroy Konoha."

"What they did was wrong and cruel. But if your brother hadn't done what he did then a new war would have started which would have resulted in thousands losing their lives. Nothing will make the pain go away, but with the help of the people that love you, the pain will lessen. Please let me help you. I love you Sasuke and I will do anything for you."

"What do you know about pain! You never knew your mother and father. You don't know what it is like to lose something that precious!" he yells out as he separates himself from Naruko, his hand beginning to glow with electricity.

"Yes I do," she whispers back as he charges towards her. Instead of defending herself, Naruko drops both her swords and holds her arms out, a small tear escaping her cerulean eyes as Sasuke's chidori burns through her clothes and skin, going right through her heart. As the dust around them settles, Sasuke's eyes open wide with shock. Instantly the spark that gave Naruko's eyes life disappears as she collapses to her knees, her once brilliant cerulean eyes now dull and her sunshine colored hair stained with crimson. Silently Sasuke just stands there as she falls, unable to believe what just happened and as her body finally hits the ground, an angry flash and the boom of thunder sounds protesting to the events that had just unfolded as it begins to weep.

Finally realizing what he had done, Sasuke drops to his knees, the rain mixing with his tears as they stream down his cheeks. "Why didn't you move," he whispers as he cradles Naruko's cold and lifeless body. "You could have easily dodged my chidori, so why didn't you?"

A piece of paper sticking out from Naruko's pocket catches his eye, and after gently laying her body back on the ground and closing her eyes, he grabs the paper. It was an envelope, his name on the front barely legible from the blood that had splattered on it. Earnestly he rips the envelope open and reads its contents.

_Sasuke,_

_You probably hate me right now for what I did. I purposely let you win because this was the only way to make you see the truth, to see what you have become. You are my best friend and the person I love. I want you to know that I forgave you long ago for all the things you've said and done to me and to say I'm sorry. Sorry for not being strong enough to save you and I'm sorry it had to end this way. I just want you to do one thing for me, okay? Let it all go. Let go of all the anger and hatred that has turned your heart as black as your obsidian eyes. The you that I have come to know isn't the real you. The real you loves to eat tomatoes and just be with your friends. Remember when we tried to see what was under Kakashi's mask all those years ago? You tried to act like you didn't care, but I could see under your façade. You were having just as much fun as Sakura and I were. I miss those times, when we would spar together and just have fun, I would give anything to laugh with you again. Now, enough reminiscing, there is one other reason why I let you win. I believe that everyone deserves a second chance, even you. I am going to give you that second chance, so don't mess it up, okay? By the time you finish reading this you will have your second chance. Just remember, I will always love you._

_Love Naruko_

Just as Sasuke had finished reading the letter a blue light begins to radiate from Naruko's fallen body. Slowly it engulfs Sasuke's wounded form, a strange warmth spreading through him. "What's going on?" he questions. "What's happening to—." But he is unable to finish his thought as an intense pain begins to plague his body as the light becomes brighter. Finally just as Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, the light disappears and he is lying on his back staring up at a brilliant blue sky, a gentle warm breeze rustling through the long grass that surrounds him. _What happened? Where am I?_ He thinks to himself.

"Hey Sasuke, what ya doing?" an all too familiar voice echoes in his ears.

"Naruko, get over here?"

"What is it—Sasuke who is that? And why does he look like you?" Naruko asks her teammate as she crouches down next to him, staring at the strange being at their feet.

"I don't know. Whoever he is, he doesn't look very well. Stay here I'll go find Kakashi."

"Na—Naruko is that you?" the stranger manages to choke out before everything goes black.

**A/N: Here is the first chapter! I decided to make Letter To You into an actually story so some of Naruko's letter came from there, but I changed a few things. I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me how I am doing, or if you have any ideas for the story! Will update soon! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I rewrote the ending of chapter 1. I just changed a few things but definitely you should reread the last few paragraphs because it completely changes the direction of the story. Sorry . I was just thinking about it and liked the new ending better. Other than that…I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or anything related.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

_Open your eyes,_ a voice whispers in his mind. _It's time to wake up. This won't last forever so you've got to open your eyes, Sasuke._ Suddenly Sasuke opens his eyes and sits up, the bright rays of the sun causing him to blink rapidly in turn making his head spin and fall back into his pillows. Opening his eyes again and sitting up slower, he stares at his surroundings in disbelief.

"Th—this is the Konoha hospital. My wounds! They're healed!" he exclaims as he searches his body for the many wounds he had sustained while fighting Naruko. "What's happening?"

"I was hoping you could answer that," a voice states as it steps out from behind the curtain that surrounds his bed.

"Kakashi, is that you?"

"The one and only. But who exactly are you? You look as though you could be Sasuke Uchiha's twin, only older."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha."

"But that's impossible, because you see the real Sasuke is just outside that door. So tell me, who are you really?"

"I already told you, I am Sasuke Uchiha. This isn't funny Kakashi."

"And I'm not laughing. But it is interesting how your DNA and the Sasuke who is on the other side of the wall's DNA matches exactly."

"Because I am Sasuke! Something happened to me, I was fighting Naruko and then there was this blue light and then I woke up here," he explains, leaving out the part that he killed Naruko. "How old is the other Sasuke?" he asks after a few minutes silence.

"Twelve."

"Impossible, she couldn't have." He mumbles to himself. "Have the chuunin exams started yet?"

"Why should I tell you? And how do you know so much?"

"Because I think that whatever Naruko did to me, she sent me back." _This is your second chance, so don't mess it up okay?_ Naruko's singsong voice says in his mind.

"Sent you back where?"

"To the past. I am Sasuke Uchiha only from seven years in the future," he states.

"Very well," he says as he walks towards the door. "The hokage will want to speak with you."

After explaining to the hokage how he had gotten there, minus the part about Naruko being killed by him, Sasuke is allowed to freely walk around the village. The only condition is that he must at all times be with a member of team seven of his choice, of course choosing Naruko.

"Okay team, I've got a few things to discuss with you before we continue with your training," Kakashi announces to the three young genine standing in front of him. "From today on there will be a new member of our team. If you want to introduce yourself," he says as the time traveler emerges from the shadows. As he fully appears, all three genine gasp from shock.

"Sensei, who—who is that?" Sakura asks, unsure of what her eyes were seeing.

"Why does he look just like Sasuke?" Naruko pipes in.

"Because I am Sasuke Uchiha, only from the future."

"That's impossible," the young Sasuke finally says. "Time travel doesn't exist."

"Apparently it does, I don't know how it's possible, but I am Sasuke."

"Why have you come here then?" he sarcastically retorts.

"Where I come from, it isn't a nice place. The time I have come from is ravaged by death and war. I am here to stop that from happening."

"Okay children, that's enough questions. Naruko you will train with future Sasuke. Present Sasuke and Sakura, you will train with me."

"But why does Naruko get to train with him and not me?" Sakura asks.

"Because I said so, now get to work or you guys won't stand a chance in the chuunin exams."

"Yes sensei," the three genine reply in unison. Just as Kakashi had ordered, him, Sasuke and Sakura break off into their own group, leaving Naruko and the mysterious time traveler alone.

The two just stand there in an awkward silence for several minutes before Naruko finally says something. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"It's nothing," he mumbles.

"Fine then, so what kind of awesome future jutsu are you going to teach me?" A small smile forms on Sasuke's face as memories of them as kids begin to flood his consciousness. _Naruko, I will make sure this new past will lead to a better future. _Slowly he walks closer to her and lightly flicks her forehead, just as Itachi had done to him so many times. "Hey what was that for!" Naruko yells as she rubs her forehead.

"Come on dobe let's get you stronger for the chuunin exams. Unless you want to be a genine forever?" he asks playfully.

"I'm going to make you regret that teme!"

For the next several hours, Sasuke drills Naruko on her taijutsu, showing her how to intensify her kicks and punches by reinforcing them with chakra. But being more skilled than her, Sasuke sends her flying into nearby trees several times. Becoming frustrated, Naruko cocks her arm back and reinforces it with more chakra than she had intended and somehow she luckily lands a punch on Sasuke's stomach which sends him flying into a tree.

"Yeah!" Naruko exclaims as she runs over to Sasuke. "I got you!" Slowly, Sasuke stands up and spits out some blood. "Sasuke, are you okay? I'm really sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Instead of being angry, he just stands there and starts laughing.

"That was good, but if you are ever in a real fight don't use that much chakra on one punch because you might need it for something else."

"Right, now what?"

"Alright, I will show you one more thing," he says as he grabs Naruko's wrists and taking a brush scribbles down a complicated looking seal on the underside of them. He then makes them permanent by pouring chakra into them.

"What are these for?"

"Draw some blood from each of your thumbs and wipe it on the summoning seals and see what happens."

Doing as she was told, Naruko bites both of the ends of her thumbs, drawing blood, then somewhat hesitantly she wipes her bloody thumbs across each of the seals. Instantaneously two twin blades appear in her hands. "Wow! These are awesome!" she yells out as she examines the wickedly sharp looking blades. Their grips wrapped in black and red leather, creating a diamond patter, obsidian colored hilts and matching obsidian blades gleam in the afternoon sun. "Do I use these in the future?"

"Yes, in the future you become quite fond of them, as well as other jutsu you learn."

"That is so cool! Teach me how to use them and don't go easy on me, I'll never learn that way."

"If you insist," he says with a smile as he unsheathes his own katana. At first, Naruko clumsily tries to defend herself from Sasuke's onslaught, but after an hour she expertly defends herself, and even puts Sasuke on the defense several times. _I knew she was smart, but has she always been such a quick learner? It took me months to get to where she is at now. I guess that's Naruko for you, always full of surprises,_ he thinks to himself.

Finally with the sun beginning to set and with an exhausted Naruko lying on the ground breathing heavily, Sasuke ends the training session. "That's enough for the day," he says as he helps Naruko off the ground. "You should go get some rest or you'll be too tired for tomorrow."

"Right, thanks Sasuke! Who knew you'd turn out to be such a cool shinobi!" she says as she turns to head back to her apartment for the evening. _If you knew the truth you wouldn't be saying that,_ Sasuke thinks to himself as a tear leaks out of his eye and lands on the ground by his feet.

"Done with training for the day?" Kakashi asks as he appears next to the time traveler with puff of smoke. "Hey what's wrong? You look depressed. Want to talk about it?"

"Kakashi, in the future I do something horrible, something unforgivable."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"If I told you, you would hate me forever."

"You don't know that. Tell me what's bothering you Sasuke," he says as he sits down on a nearby rock, the setting sun painting the sky with deep purples and reds.

Sitting down on the ground near Kakashi, Sasuke takes a deep breath before replying. "In the future I become obsessed with avenging my family, so obsessed it drives me into madness. And because of that, I hurt those people that are dear to me. Right before I came here I was fighting Naruko, not just some stupid little spat, but I had the intention of killing her if she didn't get out of my way." Suddenly Sasuke stops as tears begin streaming down his face, but after choking them back he continues. "We were both wounded and exhausted from the battle and we had one attack left that would decide the victor. After the dust settled, there was Naruko, lying dead at my feet with a hole on her chest where her heart used to be. There was a letter in her pocket with my name on it, so I took it and read it," he explains as he removes the bloody letter from his own pocket. Gently he cradles the paper in his hands before continuing. "She knew that the only way to make me see reason was to sacrifice her own life. After I finished reading the letter there was a blue light and I appeared here. She said that she was going to give me a second chance and not to mess it up. Somehow she sent me in the past to change the future."

"That is quite an unforgivable act, but I don't hate you. It seems like Naruko knew what she was getting into when she entered the fight with you. Only a true friend could do something like that. In a way I know how you feel. A long time ago before any of you were even thought of, I had a friend that sacrificed themselves to save another friend, and for that they were thought of as a hero. This whole sending you back in time is a way for you to stop that battle between you two from happening and to make the future a better place. Don't be so hard on yourself, if the situation was reversed I'm sure you would have done the same for Naruko, am I right?"

"Yes, I would do anything for her. Thank you Kakashi," Sasuke says as he stands, "I will change the future and I will make things right. Naruko said that she would always be there for me, no matter what and I intend to do the same for her."

**A/N: And so ends chapter 2! Thanks for all your reviews and support! Will update soon ^_^ Oh and if you guys have any ideas of what the future Sasuke should be called so that there isn't confusion about which Sasuke I'm talking about, please send me your suggestions and if I pick yours I will make sure you get credit for it! **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Naruko quickly sits up in her bed, her body covered in a cold sweat as her breaths come in eager gasps. _Stupid nightmare, always the same,_ but a sound coming from the other side of the door interrupts her thoughts. Silently Naruko grabs the kunai from under her pillow and slowly opens her bedroom door. Immediately the smell of eggs and bacon fills her nose making her stomach growl with hunger.

"Hope you're hungry," a voice says.

"Sas—Sasuke?" Naruko asks as she drops her kunai. "What are you doing in my kitchen, and why are you cooking?" Looking around her small apartment, Naruko gasps as she sees blankets and a pillow piled on her couch. "Did you sleep here?"

"Hope you didn't mind, I needed somewhere to sleep," he replies casually. "Sit and eat before it gets cold."

"O—okay." Doing as she was told, Naruko sits down at the small table and eats the food Sasuke had prepared for them. "How did you get in here?"

"I'm a shinobi, it wasn't hard," he laughs.

"Oh yeah…"

"You were having a nightmare, what was it about?" he asks after a few moments of awkward silence.

"It's nothing."

"Sometimes it helps to talk about it."

After a few minutes of silence and of Naruko poking at her food with her fork, she finally speaks. "It's always the same. I'm running through the streets as everything is on fire and dead bodies everywhere. I finally reach Hokage tower only to find everyone dead, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, the old man and you, well the younger you. I look around and see myself in a mirror. I'm covered in blood, a kunai in my hand also covered in it. I see myself smile, but I've got fangs and red eyes, I look like a demon," tears starting to leak out of her eyes and drop onto the table.

"Have you always had those nightmares?" he asks quietly.

"No, they started right after the mission to the land of waves."

"Naruko," Sasuke says as he gets up and crouches down next to her, his fingers lightly griping her chin making her look him in the eye. "No matter what anyone says, you are not a demon. In my time you are regarded as a hero and everyone looks up to you, and if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now trying to change the war-torn future I come from."

"You mean I invent time travel?" her eyes open wide with shock.

"Yes, I don't know how you did it, but you successfully invented time travel."

"Wow!" the sadness gone from her eyes. "I'm so badass in the future!" she proclaims as she stands up on her chair with her fist in the air, Sasuke laughing.

"Come on, finish your breakfast. The chuunin exams start tomorrow and you still have a lot of training to do," he says as he gently pokes her forehead.

After quickly finishing breakfast and after cleaning up, the two meet the rest of the group at the usual spot in the training grounds. "Okay, same as yesterday. The exams start tomorrow and there is still a lot left to do. So get training!" Kakashi exclaims as everyone breaks off into their groups.

"What awesome stuff will I be learning today?" Naruko asks in a sing-song voice, the events of her nightmare forgotten.

"I got permission from Kakashi for you to find out about your chakra nature. Take this paper and pour a small amount of chakra into it. Depending what happens after you do that will tell us what your chakra nature is."

"Okay!" Taking it in her hands, Naruko releases a small amount of her chakra into the paper, a small puff of smoke ensuing. After the smoke cleared, Naruko stands there with her hands empty, no sign that the paper ever existed. "So which chakra nature do I have?" Naruko asks curiously.

"Here try again," he responds while holding out another piece of paper. Taking it, Naruko repeats her actions only for the results to be the same. "Wait here a second," with that he disappears. A few minutes later he returns with Kakashi. "Show him." Again, Naruko does what she is told, again with the same result. "What does it mean Kakashi?"

_How interesting,_ he thinks to himself.

"What? Is something wrong?" Naruko asks loudly.

"Nothing is wrong Naruko. It's just that something like this has never happened before so I'm not quite sure what to make of it. I will speak with the hokage. In the meantime Naruko you and Sasuke will join up with the other two and train until I get back. Understood?"

"Yes sensei."

"Good," with that Kakashi disappears with a pop and a puff of smoke. Doing as they were told, Naruko and Sasuke join up with the others.

"Hey teme!" Naruko yells as she approaches the young Sasuke.

"What dobe?"

"Look at this!" Biting her thumbs and drawing blood, Naruko unseals her new weapons, showing them off proudly.

"Hn," he replies, seemingly uninterested.

"Well what have you learned then that's cool?" Naruko asks.

In response, Sasuke slightly bends his knees and places his left hand on his right elbow, his palm facing the ground. "Chidori!" he yells out as lightning envelopes his hand, giving off a noise that sounds like tiny birds chirping. Naruko's eyes opening wide in amazement.

"Wow! That's so cool teme!"

"Will you stop calling me that?" he says coldly as he dispels the jutsu.

"Nope, that's how we can distinguish between you and the older you," she says as she sticks out her tongue.

"Wha—"

"Sasuke, come with me for a moment," his older self interrupts. Reluctantly he follows as they both walk off towards the tree line, leaving Naruko and Sakura alone.

"What is it?"

"Let's talk for a little while," he replies sitting down under the nearest tree, patting the ground next to him.

"About what?" the younger Uchiha asks as he sits.

"There are a few things I want to tell you. Firstly, I want you to promise me something."

"Hn."

"Promise me that no matter what you will do everything in your power to protect Naruko. Let me finish," he quickly says as his younger self was about to interrupt him. "Naruko can be loud and annoying, and most of the time she doesn't think before she acts. But she is skilled and will always have your back no matter what. She will protect her friends even if it means risking her own life. In the future you…no I have done things that I am not proud of and I will always regret. But no matter what I did Naruko was always there for me saying that she was my friend and would do anything for me. It didn't matter how many times I called her horrible names and did unspeakable things to her, she was always there like a light in the darkness that had become my life. So I beg you, do what I could not and protect her, never let her go," he finally finishes as tears glaze his eyes, making them look as though they were made of glass.

"What happens in the future?" he asks, almost too afraid to, his stoic demeanor gone.

"There is one other thing I want you to do for me," he states ignoring his younger self's question. "Forget about Itachi—"

"What! Forget about Itachi! How could you say something like that?" Sasuke yells, quickly scrambling to his feet.

"Calm down!" His older self yells back as he pulls himself back to the ground. "Everything you know is a lie everything is not what it seems. Itachi did not kill the clan out of hatred and lust for power. In truth, he hated killing and bloodshed, all he wanted was to see his little brother grow into a person he could be proud of."

"Then why did he kill everyone?"

"The Uchiha clan was alienated because of certain things that happened in the past, which resulted in sour feelings towards the hokage and elders of the village. The clan was planning a coup d'état and Itachi was giving information to the hokage and ANBU about the coup. It seemed as though another shinobi world war was imminent, so Itachi was ordered to stop the war before it could even start."

"By killing everyone."

"Yes," the older Uchiha responds quietly. "By killing everyone another world war was stopped."

"Then why did he not kill me?"

"He couldn't, your life was more precious to him than his own. He begged to keep you alive, and as a result he was deemed a criminal and forced to leave the village and live his life in exile. Unfortunately I learned all of this too late, so I hardened my heart and set my sights on a new target. I was going to destroy Konoha for all the pain they caused and for what they did to Itachi. But something stopped me…"

"What was it?"

"Naruko did," his voice quiet and heavy with sadness. "That is why I want you to forget about your anger and hatred, become strong so you can protect Naruko and become the man Itachi would have wanted you to become. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but I will always hate the people who forced Itachi to do what he did, I will never forgive them," his voice dripping with hatred.

"Naruko's dream is to become hokage and to change the village. Because of what she is, she is constantly judged and blamed for things that are out of her control, there were times when she was even physically harmed. But even after all that, she has forgiven them and wishes to become hokage to change the village and make it a better place. Protect her and together you two can change the village and stop things such as the Uchiha clan massacre from ever happening again."

"Why is it that the villagers hate her?"

"Because sealed inside of her is the spirit of the nine tailed fox. The night she was born her father and mother sealed it inside of her, saving the village but also costing her parents their lives. Ever since then she has been alone, that is until she became a part of team seven."

"I understand," he younger Uchiha says as he stands a fiery determination in his eyes. "I will never forgive the people that wronged my clan, but I will protect Naruko and help her make the village a better place."

"Thank you," he says as he stands and places his hand on his younger self's head, slightly ruffling his hair, a single tear escaping his eye and running down his cheek. "Thank you." After a few moments of silence he speaks again, "now let's get back to the others."

"Hey teme, where did you and Sasuke go?" Naruko yells loudly as she sees the two exit the forest.

"Come on dobe, show me those swords again and let's see if you know how to use them," he yells back playfully.

"That's enough playing you two," Kakashi interjects as he appears with a pop and a puff of smoke.

"Awww, sensei you're no fun!"

Ignoring her he continues with his speech, "Naruko for the rest of the day you will train with me, while the other two will train with Sasuke."

"Yes!" Sakura squeals out, her excitement of training with the older version of her crush bursting out of its seams.

"Why am I training with you now Kakashi-sensei?"

"Earlier Sasuke had you use chakra paper to find out your chakra nature, am I right?"

"Yes."

"And the paper just seemed to vaporize?"

"Yes."

"Now pay close attention, and do as I do. Understand?"

"Yes sensei."

**FlashBack**

"Lord Hokage, I need to speak with you about Naruko."

"Yes Kakashi, what is it?"

"Sasuke, the one from the future, was attempting to find out Naruko's chakra nature. When given the chakra paper, Naruko's just disappeared. She repeated the exercise several times and every single time the result was the same."

"How interesting, Kakashi do you know what that means?"

"Forgive me, but I do not."

"Depending on what happens after one pours their chakra into the paper dictates what that person's chakra nature is. But through training highly skilled ninja can master two, sometimes three, different chakra natures by the time they reach the rank of jounin."

"Yes but—"

"The reason why the paper seems to vaporize when Naruko does this is because her chakra nature is all of them."

"What? How is that possible?" a surprised Kakashi exclaims.

"It is probably because of the fox that is sealed inside of her, it gifts her with the ability to potentially master all of the five basic chakra natures. Whether or not she can also master their higher forms is still in question. Test her on this. Because of your sharingan you have been able to learn jutsu from all the chakra natures. See if she can at least do the basic ones, and if she can and with time she will truly become a powerful shinobi."

"Understood."

**End FlashBack**

**A/N: And so ends chapter 3! I hope you all liked it! A special thank you to everyone who reviewed! Oh and credit for Romantic sapp for helping me decide to just call young Sasuke teme to avoid confusion. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the previous ones, and from now on I will make future chapters longer as well. Thanks again for all of your support! Will update soon! Oh and if you're looking for a funny story to read, try reading my other story Akatsuki Kittens (yes the plot is over used but I thought it would be fun to write). **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own anything.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Like every morning since Naruko's mission to the land of waves, she wakes gasping for breath and covered in a cold sweat. Only this time Sasuke runs into her room and wraps his strong arms around the shaking girl, causing her to burst into tears. They stay like that for several minutes until Naruko's tears finally subside, Sasuke releases her with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Better?" he questions her.

"Yes, th-thank you. But did you have to almost break down my door?" she laughs, back to her usual cheery self.

"Sorry about that, I can fix it later. But it's time to get out of bed and get ready for the chuunin exams. They start in a few hours. Come on, I'll fix us something to eat."

"Hey Sasuke, why do you sleep here when technically you've got a house of your own?" Naruko questions as she sits down at the table while Sasuke goes to fix them eggs.

"I'd rather not stay there, too many memories," he says quietly.

"Oh…thank you," she says as he sets down a plate of eggs and takes his own seat. "What will you be doing while we take the exam?"

"I am also participating, seeing how Kakashi said I was part of the team."

"But in a way you already are participating. Won't there be confusion if there are two Sasuke Uchiha's?"

"Already have that covered. The hokage told everyone that I am my younger self's cousin and that somehow I managed to escape the massacre and now I've returned to the village for the exams."

"Okay, and since you're on our team we are for sure going to pass!" Naruko proclaims excitedly.

After the two finish their breakfast they meet Sakura and the other Sasuke and make their way towards the examination room. As they enter the large room, the dozens of voices they could hear from the other side of the door immediately die down, their owner's eyes staring at the older Uchiha. Ignoring them they walk over to an empty corner and stay there, Sasuke's eyes shifting around, getting a good look on each person's face before moving on to the next one. But his eyes soon stop on a certain person, a man with long dark hair, yellow eyes and a headband with the hidden grass symbol on it, instantly glaring daggers at the man.

"Hi there," a male's voice says politely, as a young man with silver hair tied back into a pony tail and glasses walks up to the group.

_Kabuto…I will kill that bastard._

"Hi!" Naruko says back with a wide smile on her face. "I'm Naruko, who are you?"

"The name's Kabuto. I haven't seen you guys here before. First timers?"

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asks nervously.

"Well you see, most of the people here are retakes, I myself am on my fourth try. There are even others here that are on their fifth try."

"Yeah but we're going to pass on the first try!" Naruko proclaims proudly. "So bring it on!"

Kabuto starts to chuckle, "good luck with that," he replies before walking away.

"Naruko, Sakura, Sasuke, stay away from him."

"Why? He seems so nice."

"Just do as I say Naruko. Don't go anywhere near him, or that grass ninja over there," he says as he discreetly points to the disguised Orochimaru.

"Just do as he says dobe, remember he is from the future and knows things we don't. So you should probably listen to him."

"Fine," Naruko mumbles.

"Alright! Everyone listen up!" A tall man dressed in all black including a black trench coat and a bandana over his head with the leaf symbol on it yells out. "Get ready for phase one of the chuunin exams. The first phase is a written test, anyone who is caught cheating fails, you must answer all the questions correctly or you fail, and finally everyone on your team must pass the test or you fail! Any questions? No? Good, follow me!"

Obediently everyone follows the menacing man into a room that is filled with rows of desks, each row slightly more elevated than the one before it. As directed, all the teams are separated and forced to sit far apart from one another before the tests are handed out. At both ends of each row of desks, a proctor sits with a clipboard and pencil, jotting down notes from time to time. "You have two hours, now start!"

_Crap! These questions are impossible to answer,_ Naruko thinks to herself as she sweatdrops looking at the paper. _What am I going to do? Think Naruko! Why are there so many proctors? Of course to make sure no one cheats, but only someone like Shikamaru could ever hope to answer these correctly without cheating, even Sasuke couldn't answer these. So that must be it! They are forcing us to cheat. If that's how it's going to be, I know just what to do!_

Placing her hands under the table, Naruko simultaneously forms the hand signs necessary to create a shadow clone and at the same time makes it turn into a fly. Then she makes the fly land on Shikamaru's headband and to stay there until he had answered all the questions. Finally after about an hour, Shikamaru finishes his test and Naruko dispels the disguised shadow clone, its memories instantly becoming her own. With a smirk, Naruko quickly finishes the test a few minutes before their proctor, Ibiki Morino calls time. Confidently, Naruko walks up to his desk and hands him her test when her row is called.

"Naruko Uzumaki, you and the rest of your team pass. Please continue on to the next room."

"Yeah!" Naruko yells out, earning some annoyed looks from those who have yet to have their tests graded. So quickly Naruko does as she is told and meets up with the rest of her team in the next room. "So what's next?" she asks the older Uchiha.

But before he could respond a woman with a crazed look in her eye yells out, "Listen up whelps! The name is Anko and I am going to be administering the second phase of the exam so everyone follow me outside so we can get this started!" Obediently everyone follows Anko outside where they come to a stop once they reach an ominous looking forest surrounded by a fence and barbed wire. "This ladies and gents is the forest of death, the place where the second phase of the exams will be held. Your objective is to enter the forest, find a team that is carrying the opposite scroll of yours, take it and reach the center of the forest before time runs out. Your team will either be assigned an earth or heaven scroll. You have five days to reach the center of the forest, if you are not successful, you fail. You are to obtain the scroll by any means necessary, so that means most of you will be injured, and some of you might even die. I warn you, the forest itself can be more dangerous than your opponents. When I give the signal your group will enter the forest at fifteen minute intervals, each group entering from a different point. Is that understood?" Everyone nods their heads before going to the entrance point they are assigned to.

"Okay here is what we are going to do, everyone listen up," the older Sasuke says as the group forms around him. "I've already gotten us a heaven scroll so the plan is to run as fast as we can to the center. Got it?"

"But how did you get the other scroll already? Isn't that cheating?" Sakura asks worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. Now as we're running, I will be in the front followed by Sakura, then you Sasuke and then Naruko. Unless I stop, don't stop for anything, understood?"

"Got it!"

"Team seven you are allowed to enter, good luck!" Anko yells out and quickly they enter the forest of death and begin to make their way to the center.

Just as Sasuke had ordered, the group enters their formation and together they make an all-out dash towards the center. _I will stop that bastard from cursing my younger self and ruining my life. This is why I was sent back, I just know it! We should have a couple of hours before he attacks, but I will be ready this time._ Together they run, all determined to reach their goal, but none of them more determined than the time traveler. _I will save Naruko!_

After three hours of nonstop running, Sasuke could sense the other's becoming fatigued, and after scouting out a good stop to rest and catch their breath he stops. "We'll rest here for a little while before moving on. I'll stand watch." Taking advantage of the opportunity, the three young genine drop their packs and collapse onto the ground, all breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Diligently, Sasuke perches himself on a thick branch of an ancient tree and stands guard, his sharingan activated scanning everywhere for the snake that was sure to make an appearance soon. "Where is the bastard, he's got to be close…" Suddenly Sakura's scream echoes throughout the forest, sending birds flying and animals running. Quicker than a heartbeat Sasuke jumps off the branch, simultaneously drawing his katana as he runs towards the others. What he sees makes his heart drop, standing there is Orochimaru holding a kunai to Naruko's throat. Looking around he also sees his younger self unconscious on the ground and a terrified Sakura standing there holding a kunai, her whole body shaking in fear.

"Let her go!" Sasuke yells out, his katana beginning to crackle with electricity.

"This is interesting, you have the same chakra as the Uchiha that is lying on the ground. Tell me who you are or I will kill this girl." Orochimaru hisses, lightly sliding the kunai along over Naruko's throat, drawing a thin line of blood.

"Sakura, talk to me, what happened?"

"H—he just appeared and grabbed Naruko. Sasuke tried to save her but he knocked him unconscious."

"Did that man bite Sasuke?"

"Bite him? No I don't think so."

_Thank goodness, he didn't curse him yet._ "Sakura, I want you to grab Sasuke and stay back. This man is out of your league. His is a missing nin that goes by the name Orochimaru. That other guy you met before phase one is his partner, keep an eye out for him." Doing as she was told, Sakura grabs the unconscious Sasuke and gets behind the older Uchiha. "I won't tell you again, let Naruko go!"

"It seems as though you care about this girl, what would you do if I killed her?" A sadistic smile on his pale face.

"You want to know who I am? I am Sasuke Uchiha."

"How interesting. Come a little closer or I will kill this girl."

"Sasuke don't listen to him! Run away!" Naruko yells and then quickly bites the snake man's hand causing him to yelp in surprise, his grip only becoming tighter.

"Stupid girl, I will teach you not to do that again!" He hisses as his neck begins to elongate, his sharp fangs protruding from his mouth. Electrifying his katana, Sasuke starts to charge towards the two, but is stopped dead as a blood curdling scream erupts from Naruko's throat. Quickly Orochimaru drops Naruko's convulsing body on the ground, licking her blood off his lips.

"You bastard!" Sasuke yells as he again charges towards the snake, his sharingan glowing slightly in the darkness. Full of rage and hatred Sasuke catches the elusive snake by his long greasy hair yanking him to the ground, creating a small crater. Then suddenly a purple aura begins to surround him and an enormous skeletal shape begins to form out of the aura. "You will die now, I will make sure that you will never be able to cause anymore pain ever again," Sasuke says murderously as a large bony hand reaches out and grabs the terrified looking man. Ever so slowly the hand begins to tighten its grip, making Orochimaru's eyes bulge from their sockets. Suddenly Orochimaru bursts into purple flames, his screams of agony echoing off the landscape. In a matter of seconds his body is reduced to ash.

As fast as his legs would carry him, Sasuke appears beside a now unconscious and unmoving Naruko, tears streaming down his face. "This isn't right, this wasn't supposed to happen! I—I failed…"

"Sasuke, what's going on? Is Naruko going to be alright?" Sakura asks timidly as her and the now conscious younger Uchiha walk out of the shadows.

"I can't believe I failed," he whispers, ignoring Sakura's question. "Naruko, I'm so sorry." Weakly Naruko opens her eyes and places her hand on Sasuke's cheek.

"Everything is going to be okay," her whisper barely audible. "It's just a small scratch, we've got to finish the exam," she manages to whisper before blacking out again.

Choking back his tears, Sasuke picks Naruko up in his arms, carrying her bridal style. "Come on you two, Naruko needs help, we've got to finish. It's her only hope." With Sakura and the younger Sasuke almost at their limits, they struggle to keep up with the speeding time traveler.

"Hey wait up!" Sasuke yells to his older self after hours of running. "We can't go on!" Seeing how the two couldn't go on any farther until they had rested, Sasuke reluctantly stops. They make camp in a small cave they had found, Sasuke creating a henge so they wouldn't be seen. After Sakura had fallen asleep, the younger Sasuke decides to speak, "I heard what you said, what did you mean by 'this wasn't supposed to happen'?"

"I believed that the reason I was sent back in time was to stop that battle between Orochimaru and you three. In the past when I was your age and taking the exam, it wasn't Naruko that was cursed, it was me."

"What do you mean cursed?"

Gently, Sasuke resituates Naruko on his lap so he could show his younger self the curse mark. "Orochimaru curses people to make them his followers. After I was bitten I became obsessed with gaining power for my revenge. Orochimaru promised me power so that I would be able to defeat Itachi, so I became blind and couldn't think of anything else. But there was a price, the price was my body. He promised to give me all the power I would need as long as I gave him my body so that when the time came he could transfer his soul into it and take it over. I spent several years with him, I turned my back on the village, and on Naruko. Before I left, we fought at the Valley of the End, and it ended with me almost killing her. She swore that she would do everything in her power to bring me back, no matter what it took. I told her I hated her, that she was weak and useless."

After a slight pause, he continues his story. "When the time came for him to take over my body, I killed him and left. I formed a new team and I defeated Itachi. Afterwards I found out the truth and swore that I would destroy Konoha and everyone in it, innocent or not. Again Naruko and I fought, the battle lasted for hours. I only had enough chakra for one more attack. I formed a chidori and charged towards Naruko, only she didn't defend herself. She purposely dropped her weapons and let my jutsu destroy her. I killed her, my best friend , the person who I had come to love. She had a letter addressed to me in her pocket, here you can read it," he says as he offers his younger self the bloody paper, tears beginning to spill out of his eyes.

With shaking hands, the younger Uchiha takes the paper and reads it several times before looking at his older self in the eyes. "Because of that curse mark, I really turn into a person like that?"

"I am so ashamed, every time I look at Naruko it takes everything I have to not break down in tears and beg for her forgiveness even though she wouldn't understand. But I came here to change it all, I wanted to prevent myself from falling into madness and to stop myself from killing the person I loved. But I have failed because Naruko was cursed. Most people who receive the curse die, I have failed to protect her again."

"I promised that I would protect her, an Uchiha never goes back on their word. I will not allow myself to fall into madness. If what you said about brother was true, then he would be disappointed that I would become a person like that," the younger Sasuke says stoically. "I will make sure her dream comes true, that she will become hokage."

"I beg of you, please don't make the same mistakes I have made. I have faith that together you and Naruko will change the world."

After several hours of silence and of the older Sasuke replacing the cool cloth on Naruko's forehead, both their eyes close from both mental and physical exhaustion. As the older Sasuke sleeps a familiar voice rings out in his head, '_don't mess it up, okay?' _it whispers. _'This is your second chance, don't mess up.'_ Eventually rays of sunlight make their way into the small cave, stirring the three from their slumber, the sound of someone laughing making them all instantly freeze.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Can you guess who is laughing? Hope you enjoyed the chapter and again thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I will try to update soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The usual, don't own anything ^_^**

**Good guess rexpro7, you guessed right! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

As the sun begins its ascent into the sky its rays trickle through the dense canopy of the forest and onto the faces of the sleeping shinobi bringing them back to reality, but the sound of laughter stops them dead. "Who's there?" the younger Sasuke questions, quickly pulling out a kunai, "show yourself!" In response the mysterious newcomer laughs again and steps onto the ridged mouth of the shallow cave. Her waist length sunshine kissed hair flowing gently in the breeze, a smile gracing her perfectly shaped lips reflected in the intensity that are her cerulean eyes. With the grace of a hunting cat, she hops off the ridge and into the cave proper, her white long sleeved robe that is held together at her breasts by a single button revealing her toned stomach billows around her as she lands silently on the stone floor. Her black shorts revealing her perfectly toned legs, everyone, frozen in place with their mouths hanging open at the site in front of them.

In disbelief, the older Uchiha gently lays the still unconscious Naruko on the ground and walks up to the newcomer, "impossible," he whispers.

Gracefully, Naruko walks up to the bewildered Uchiha, "I thought I told you not to mess up," she laughs as she pokes him on the forehead. But her amused look disappears when she hears her younger self moan. "Sasuke, we need to get everyone to the finish line. Once there I can take care of the curse mark, until then you will lead the others and I will keep an eye out for Orochimaru."

"But I killed him already," he says, slightly confused.

"I'm afraid not, he isn't dead yet and he will be back to claim your younger self. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Sakura asks politely, confused at the events that had just played out.

"Just as inquisitive as ever aren't ya Sakura? I'm Naruko only from a few years in the future. You can just call me Naru. Don't try to think about it too much, it will make your heard hurt," Naru laughs at seeing the confused look on Sakura's face. "Now, I know you guys are tired," she says to Sakura and the younger Sasuke, "but we really need to get going and reach the center of the forest as soon as possible so come a little closer." Obediently the two young genine walk closer to the older version of their teammate, still slightly bewildered. First, she places her hand on Sakura's forehead, slightly her hand begins to glow a soft yellow before disappearing.

"What did you just do?" Sakura questions as her energy suddenly feels renewed.

"I gave you some of my chakra so that you guys won't keel over from exhaustion while we make a run for it. It's just temporary so we need to hurry. Sasuke, your turn," as she does the same to him, a slight blush paints his normally pale cheeks making Naru smile. "Okay so this is how it's going to work. Sasuke-teme you carry Naruko, Sakura and Sasuke you follow him close, don't fall behind."

"What are you going to do?" the older Uchiha asks.

"I'm going to keep an eye out for Orochimaru, I have no doubt that he is going to make another appearance and when he does I'm going to stop him once and for all. Don't look so worried," Naru says casually as she sees the worried look on everyone's face. "Everything is going to be alright. So enough chit chat, let's get going!" Just as Naru had ordered, the four plus an unconscious Naruko make their way towards the center of the forest at speeds that would make anyone's mouth drop in awe. And thanks to Naru's energy boost, the two young genine manage to keep up, that is until the effects begin to wear off after hours of running.

"Stop for a second," Naru orders, an exhausted Sakura and Sasuke collapse to the ground, but after Naru gives them a boost again they are up on their feet ready to go. "Sasuke, he's close. You all go ahead, I'll make a clone and send it in my place and sneak up on the snake. Act like nothing is out of the ordinary. Keep up a steady pace and you guys will reach the center before nightfall," she whispers in the older Uchiha's ear. Quickly, Naru creates a shadow clone and disappears into the shadows of the forest, the rest of the team continuing on like nothing had happened. As soo as she was alone, Naru begins to meditate, searching for the elusive snake's chakra, in a matter of seconds she finds it. Quickly she gets back on her feet and heads right for him, quickly intercepting him.

"Just who are you?" Orochimaru hisses out after being stopped by Naru, his yellow eyes narrowing. "You look just like that brat I cursed earlier, only older."

"It doesn't matter who I am. All you need to know is that I am the person who is going to end your existence, both yours and that assistant of yours that's hiding in the shadows," Naru replies, her voice cold and menacing, a blazing determination in her eyes. From out of the shadows Kabuto appears throwing several highly sharp scalpels.

"Watch out!" a voice rings out as the sharp knives speed towards a seemingly unsuspecting Naru, but with a smirk she easily disappears, dodging them and reappearing next to the newcomer.

"Sasuke, I thought I told you to stay with Sakura and Sasuke-teme," she says harshly, but after seeing the worried look on his face, her frown turns into a small smile.

"I made a promise, that I would protect you. I couldn't let you go off on your own."

"Thank you Sasuke," Naru says kindly, ruffling his hair. "Watch my back, okay? I'll take care of them." With a nod, Sasuke draws a kunai and moves back behind Naru. Confidently and with her head held high, Naru approaches Orochimaru and Kabuto with her eyes closed. Suddenly an aura the color of sunshine appears around her as she comes to a stop only a few feet away from the two. The glow begins to intensify, enveloping her skin, hair and clothes, the glow's rays making Sasuke's cheeks warm. _Beautiful…_he thinks to himself, the warmth of his cheeks turning in a blush.

Opening her eyes that have now changed to a deep crimson, Naru closes the gap between her and the two evil shinobi before her. As she does, nine tails appear behind her, also glowing a bright golden color as they wrap themselves around an unsuspecting Orochimaru and Kabuto. Biting her thumb and drawing blood, Naru makes several hand signs before slamming her hand onto the branch she was standing on. "Summoning jutsu: gates of torment!" she yells out and a loud popping noise echoes throughout the forest, sending birds and animals fleeing in fright and a large cloud of smoke appears. As the smoke dissipates, everyone's eyes, minus Naru's, open wide with horror. Floating before them are two enormous black gates, its hinges and door knobs made out of human bones and a large skeletal figure wrapped in a black shroud holding an enormous scythe dripping with blood appears in front. Slowly the doors begin to open and blood curdling screams of pure agony begin to leak out of the open doors, an eerie red glow emanating from them.

"Kabuto, you have caused a great deal of suffering and pain to many innocent people. Your soul has become corrupted, you will now face the consequences from all the pain and suffering you have caused," Naru states, her voice heavy with sadness. With a flick of her tail, she sends Kabuto flying into the open doors, his body floating on the surface of the red liquid, his face contorted with pure agony as he sinks into the gate.

"Wh-what kind of jutsu is that?" Orochimaru exclaims, his eyes open wide in fear as he struggles against his bonds."

"Orochimaru, your soul is blacker than the sky of a starless night, contorted by evil and hatred, becoming something inhuman. You have caused countless innocent souls immeasurable amounts of pain and suffering, now you will feel their pain." Without a second thought Naru throws him into the gates, his screams of agony echoing throughout the forest before the gates finally close and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. After the gates close and disappear, Naru's appearance returns to normal.

"That was incredible! Naru? Naru!" Sasuke yells out as Naru collapses to her knees. Quickly he runs up to her slouched form, her breaths coming in shallow gasps, sweat covering her body. "Naru, are you okay?"

"I'm…fine," she pants.

"What was that?"

"It's called bijuu mode, I use the nine tailed fox's chakra and use its power. The other is a special jutsu that requires an immense amount of chakra. If I didn't have the nine tails sealed inside of me I would be dead right now, if any normal person attempted to use it they would die instantly. I know you had your sharingan activated and read the signs. Promise me that you will never attempt to use that jutsu."

"I promise. But still that was incredible what you did."

"There is nothing incredible about taking a life, even if the person deserved to die. No matter what a person has done, whether the person has spent their life doing good or evil, every life is precious. I have killed many enemy shinobi, but I have never taken pleasure in taking their life," Naru's tone serious and heavy with sadness. "Now come on, lets' go catch up with the others. I'm sure Sasuke-teme is having a fit since you left. Climb on my back."

"I-I can run on my own," Sasuke stammers, his cheeks becoming flushed.

"I know, but I can get us there quicker if you climb on my back. All of you have to cross the finish line at the same time. Now climb on." With his cheeks becoming more blushed, Sasuke climbs onto Naru's back and together the two join up with their other teammates.

**A/N: Sorry guys this chapter is so short! My professors decided to give me three exams this week so I've been studying all weekend. The next chapter will be longer! Will update when my exams are over. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you again for all of your review and continued support!**


	7. Chapter 6

**So sorry for taking this long to update! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 6**

After rejoining the rest of the group, they finally make it to the finish line just as dusk was setting in. Quickly, Naruko is rushed off to a back room so that Naru could remove the seal before too much damage was done, but is interrupted by a familiar face.

"And just who might you be?" Kakashi questions as he approaches Naru.

"Come on sensei, you don't recognize me?" Naru says back playfully.

"So it seems that both of you are here. Future Sakura isn't running around somewhere is she?"

"Nope, it's just us two. Sensei, would you do me a favor?"

"And what would that be?" Walking up to her sensei, Naru whispers the details in his ear, making his one visible eye open wide. "Very well, I won't let anyone enter the room."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." After putting Naruko down on a table in the center of the windowless room, Naru shoos the older Sasuke away. Taking out a kunai, Naru makes a cut on her arm, making sure to draw plenty of blood. Quickly, Naru paints complicated looking symbols on her younger self's body with the crimson liquid. Finally satisfied with her work, Naru closes her eyes and allows the kyuubi's chakra to take over her body, making her skin and clothes shine like the sun, the whisker marks on her face thickening and becoming more prominent, her eyes turning crimson and her hair turning into golden fire. Hastily she forms a long string of hand seals before finally yelling out, "Seal: curse removal jutsu!" A loud thunder-like bang echoes off the wall, making Kakashi and Sasuke who were waiting outside the door jump in surprise and run into the room, what they see makes their jaws drop. Before them is the younger Naruko lying on the table, the curse mark gone and a glowing Naru. Seeing the two, Naru quickly dismisses the kyuubi's chakra and returns to normal.

"W-what was t-that?" Sasuke questions.

"Teme, stuttering doesn't suit you," Naru laughs but quickly becoming serious again. "I completely removed the curse from her and I don't believe there will be any side effects. What you saw is a result of merging my body with the kyuubi's chakra."

"You can control the kyuubi?" Kakashi asks with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Yep!"

"So will she be okay?"

"Yes, she should wake up any time…" as if on cue Naruko opens her eyes and sits up with a gasp.

"Sasuke!" she yells out, but after getting her bearings her eyes open wide with surprise. "What's going on? And who are you?" she asks, pointing towards Naru.

"I'll explain everything. Could you two leave us alone?"

"Sure, come on Sasuke, let's let them talk," reluctantly Sasuke allows himself to be ushered out of the room by Kakashi.

"So who the hell are you?" Naru asks loudly the second the door closed.

"I'm you of course."

Unsure, Naruko examines the person before her, taking in every detail including the whisker marks, her blue eyes, her sunshine colored hair and her soft smile. "I'm beautiful!" she exclaims, making her older self blush slightly. "But what happened to me? I remember being in the forest and there was this creepy snake looking guy and I think he bit me…"

"That is all correct, the snake's name is, or was Orochimaru. He is one of the legendary sanin and went missing years ago. He placed a cursed seal on you but I successfully removed it before any damage could be done. And you don't have to worry because I've dealt with him and his lackey so they won't be bothering you guys ever again."

"What about the exams?"

"Before you can move onto the final round you must pass a preliminary round. Your fight will be starting soon so we don't have much time to talk, but you will be facing Kiba and you have to win before you can enter the finals. Don't worry, it will all work out," she says reassuringly after seeing the worried look on her younger self's face.

"Will you be watching?"

"I'm afraid not, I've got some things to discuss with the hokage and with Sasuke. The last time I saw him we kinda had a fight so we need to talk."

"Can I ask one thing?"

"Sure."

"Do Sasuke and I end up together in the future? Ever since Sasuke came here he is always so protective of me and always poking me in the forehead. It's the same with teme, it's like he's changed and is so much nicer to me."

"Naruko," Naru's voice quiet, "I'm going to tell you something that you cannot repeat and you can't let your emotions get out of hand. Where I come from, Sasuke isn't the same Sasuke you see now. In the forest, it was him who was supposed to be cursed, resulting in him forsaking the village to obtain power from Orochimaru so he could kill his brother. Sasuke turned into something different he became obsessed with power and revenge and became lost. He killed his brother and then turned his sights on the village."

"Why did he want to destroy Konoha?"

"The real reason his family was killed was to stop a war from starting. Sasuke's brother, Itachi, was forced by the hokage and the elders to murder his entire clan. But Itachi couldn't kill his little brother."

"That is horrible!"

"Yes I know, and because of that Sasuke was going to destroy the village, and I wasn't going to let him. So we fought it out, and after hours of fighting, Sasuke was running out of chakra so I made a decision. I learned from the kyuubi a special jutsu that only you and I can use. So I activated the jutsu and paid the price."

"What was the price?"

"My life."

"Then how are you here?"

"Try not to think about it too much because it will give you a headache. But essentially it is because after I sent Sasuke back to this time period, he began to change the past which in turn started to change the future, resulting in me being alive. You see my body was also engulfed in the jutsu sending me here, I just appeared somewhere else, and once the past was changed enough I came back to life."

"Okay…"

"Now enough talk, you need to get cleaned up so you can kick some ass," Naru laughs.

"Right!"

**OoOoOo**

"Hokage-sama, there is someone here who wishes to speak with you," an ANBU agent says respectfully as he appears beside the old hokage as he sat in a side room waiting for the semifinals to end.

"Let her in." After opening the door and walking into the quaint room, the hokage's eyes open wide with surprise. "Naruko, is that you?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yep, it's me."

"Are you from the future too?"

"Yes, just like Sasuke I have come from the future."

"How is that possible?"

"It is a special jutsu I learned from the kyuubi. But there are some things I need to discuss with you."

"O-okay, take a seat."

After sitting down, Naru continues, "While in the forest of death, Orochimaru made an appearance and attempted to curse the younger Sasuke, but instead he cursed my younger self. Thankfully I managed to remove the curse."

"What? How is that possible!"

"He managed to disguise himself as a grass shinobi and snuck in, but that isn't all he has done or will do. During the finals for Sasuke and Gaara's match, shortly after it started Orochimaru began his invasion of the village with the help of Suna. During the invasion Gaara lost control of shukaku and took Sakura hostage so Sasuke and I ran after him. While in the stadium everyone is put under a genjutsu while you fight with Orochimaru. Thankfully I manage to stop Gaara and you and Jiraiya stop Orochimaru, but during your fight with him you lose your life. Shortly after Sasuke leaves the village to train with Orochimaru. But in the forest I caught up with Orochimaru and Kabuto and I made sure that they won't be able to hurt anyone. Whether or not the invasion still happens I do not know."

"This is troubling news indeed. But I believe that canceling the exams would only cause more conflict. They exams will continue as planned but I as hokage will change the matchups for the first round of the finals. I will have you enter the exams and you will fight Gaara."

"Can you do that?"

"It seems that the future Sasuke has withdrawn from the exams, we now have an odd number so you will take his place. Sasuke will face the one called Kankuro and you will be matched up against Gaara."

"I understand."

"Is that all?"

"Not quite. I have a request. I know that Jiraiya will offer to train my younger self and I want to go with them while Kakashi and Sasuke-teme will train his younger self."

"Granted, now I do believe that I have some political duties to attend," he says clearly dismissing his guest.

**OoOoOo**

After her talk with the hokage, Naru easily finds Sasuke sitting beside Naruko's hospital bed, she had been injured in her fight with Kiba but to Sasuke's relief it wasn't bad.

"Naruko, mind if I borrow Sasuke for a little while?" a smile on Naru's face.

"Sure, I don't mind. Jiraiya-sensei said he was going to drop by soon and talk to me about something." Still smiling Naru and Sasuke leave the room and then proceed to leave the village and then continue for several miles before coming to a stop.

"Let's talk," Naru says quietly with her back facing Sasuke.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. A lot of stuff has been happening and I haven't had time to write much these past few weeks. But here is the next chapter and I will update sooner next time. Oh and I've decided that this story is going to have two parts to it! Haha please review and thank you for your continued support!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7! I made this one longer as promised. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 7**

"Let's talk," Naru says quietly, her voice heavy with sadness. A few minutes pass by before anyone says anything again.

"Why did you let my chidori hit you?" Sasuke yells out as he grabs Naru's shoulder and forcefully turns her around, their eyes boring into each other's.

"Several reasons, one it is how you activate the time travel jutsu and two because it was the only way to make you see reason!" she yells back. "All you care about is revenge and destroying everything to satisfy your hatred! You aren't the same Sasuke that I knew when I was younger. If your brother could see you now he would be disappointed and hurt at seeing the person you have become! The whole reason he couldn't kill you was because your life was more precious to him than his own. He wanted you to live so you could change the world and stop something like your family's massacre from ever happening again! Now look what you've done, you've turned your back on everyone who has ever loved you, on all your friends and on your home! You dishonor Itachi's memory and make his sacrifice pointless," Naru finally finishes, her eyes blazing with determination and at the same time tears freely falling down her cheeks, her heart beating rapidly.

Not knowing what to say or do, Sasuke just stands there in silence with his head hanging in defeat. But after several minutes he finally speaks, his voice quiet and weighed down with sadness. "Naruko…everything you said is true. I am pathetic and don't deserve everything you have done for me. When I thought you had died something inside of me snapped, I didn't know what to do. As kids you were always there for me no matter how many times I yelled at you or called you names, you were always there. Seeing you lying lifeless on the ground I realized how much I truly cared about you and when I woke up here and seeing your younger self I knew what I had to do. I wanted to change everything so that what I had just done would never come to pass. I know that there is nothing I could ever do to make amends for all the horrible things I have done, but Naruko…I'm sorry." This time it is him breaking down in tears and falling to his knees, his hands covering his face, too ashamed to do anything else.

Instead of yelling or kicking him and sending him flying into the nearest solid object, Naru also drops to her knees and wraps her arms around the crying Sasuke, his face burying itself in the crook of her shoulder. They remain like that for several minutes until Sasuke's sobs finally subside, looking into each other's eyes and staring into each other's souls. Finally Sasuke breaks the silence and does something unexpected, he softly brushes his lips against Naru's before pulling back, unsure of what her reaction will be. With a faint blush on her tan cheeks Naru closes the small gap between them and kisses him back, shyly at first but soon Sasuke deepens the kiss. Out of breath the two break the kiss.

"Naruko, I'm so sorry for everything that I have done. I promise that I will be the one protecting you this time."

"It's okay, there is nothing to forgive. I love you Sasuke and always will." The two share another kiss before getting off the ground and returning to the village hand in hand, reaching the village as dusk was setting in.

"Well well well, look what we have here," Kakashi says calmly as Sasuke and Naru walk into the village holding hands, surprising both of them and making them let go of each other's hands, a faint blush on both their faces. "Where have you two been?"

"Talking," Sasuke replies equally as calm once he regains his composure.

"If you say so...Naru, Jiraiya left with Naruko earlier today and left a note telling where they will be so you can join up with them."

"Thanks, I just need to go get a few things before I catch up with them," at that Kakashi disappears leaving them alone again.

"You're leaving?"

"Just for a short while, I want to help train my younger self so that certain events aren't repeated again."

"I want to come with you."

"No, I think you should stay here and help Kakashi train your younger self for the finals. I'm sure there are some things you wish that you would have known when you were younger," Naru says calmly, a sparkle in her eye.

"Why are you always right?" he says back teasingly. "But what are you going to do when Itachi and Kisame come to try to take your younger self?" he asks as his tone turns serious.

"I've already figured that out. They come here first looking for me before realizing I'm not here, so I think you and Sasuke should intercept them and talk while Gai is fighting Kisame. I really think you guys should talk."

"I guess so…" he says as his voice trails off.

"Trust me this is something you all need," Naru says soothingly as she wraps her arms around him.

"What do I say to him?"

"Well how should I know," she laughs. "Just say whatever your heart tells you to, he is your brother and he loves you more than anything else in the world. Everything is going to be okay."

"If you say so," he pecks her on the lips before they walk off together.

**OoOoOo**

As soon as Naru had gathered everything she needed and after giving Sasuke one last kiss, she leaves the village to rendezvous with Jiraiya and her younger self. _Hopefully the teme doesn't mess this up,_ she thinks to herself, hoping the meeting between him and Itachi would go well. _They really need to talk…yeah it will be good for them,_ she reassures herself.

Just as the sun takes its place in the morning sky Naru finds the hotel Jiraiya had described in his letter where she would find the two. With a smile she scales the wall up to the third floor and climbs into the room she was looking for through the window. As she steps in she sees a sleeping Naruko, her night shirt scrunched up revealing her belly button and the black seal mark on her skin, and the blankets strewn everywhere. But after looking around some more she realizes Jiraiya isn't there, _he's probably passed out drunk somewhere,_ she says to herself as she sweatdrops. But she is soon contradicted when the door opens revealing the white-haired sage.

At seeing her master again, a flood of emotions wells up inside of her as she runs up to him and hugs him, tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong kiddo?" he asks as he ruffles her hair.

"I-it's nothing," she replies, stepping away from him and wiping her face.

"How about we let Naruko sleep in for once while we go and talk." Jiraiya scribbles down a quick note to the sleeping Naruko in case she woke up before they returned before him and Naru leave the room. Once outside, they both take a seat under an ancient shade tree before either of them begin talking. "You've really grown kiddo. So how old are you?"

"Nineteen, so you can stop calling me kiddo," Naru says back with a smile.

"Based off how you reacted earlier, I take it I bite the big one sometime in the future."

"Sensei," Naru says quietly, beginning to tear up again, "I've been through so much these past few years and if it weren't for you and the things you taught me I don't think I would have been able to survive them. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me…" tears now freely streaming out of her eyes and down her cheeks, landing in the soft grass. Seeing his student in distress, Jiraiya scoots closer to her and wraps his arms securely around her as she begins to sob harder. "I-I've mi-missed you s-so much," she sobs.

"That's enough crying Naruko," he says gently. "Tell me about all that you have learned." After blowing her nose and wiping the remaining tears in her eyes away Naru tells him about all that she had learned and experienced. But as she was about to reveal how he died, Jiraiya cuts her off. "I don't want to know," he says firmly.

"B-but sensei…"

"If it is my destiny to die then so be it, I accept my fate. There are certain things that should not be changed. And besides if I knew when and how I died I wouldn't be able to live my life to the fullest, I would always be worried and counting down the days until the day came when I would indeed die."

"I understand," she says back quietly.

"But that is amazing you mastered sage mode and bijuu mode! You've made your master proud. Now let's go train your younger self!" he proclaims as he stands up, holding out a hand to his student. With a smile she gladly accepts it, but before walking back, she hugs him tightly again, almost too afraid to let go. The faint scent of toad and alcohol on his person bringing back so many happy memories.

**OoOoOo**

Two weeks later Sasuke and his younger self wait in one of the many training fields, Kakashi being late due to being called to the hokage's office. "Hey, let's talk for a minute," Sasuke says to his younger self. "In a few hours Itachi and his akatsuki partner Kisame are going to enter the village looking for Naruko."

"Good thing she isn't here then"

"Yes, but you see Naru thought it would be good if we intercepted Itachi and had a talk." Suddenly the younger Uchiha's face morphs into a look of hatred, confusion and sadness. "Now that you and I both know the truth I think we should talk, there are some things I want to ask him about, and I'm sure you do as well. I won't force you to go, but it would make Naru happy if you did…"

"I'll go, but what do I say?" he replies back quietly.

"I asked Naru that same question," he laughs back, "just say whatever is in your heart."

**OoOoOo**

A few hours later, deep in the forest of one of that many training grounds, stands the younger and older Sasuke face to face with their brother. "How interesting," Itachi says back calmly, "I see that the whispers going around are true, you two look exactly like one another and based off your chakra patterns you are indeed the same person."

"Yes it is true, I am Sasuke from seven years in the future and we have come here to talk with you. Itachi…brother, I know the truth."

"As do I," younger Sasuke adds. At hearing this, Itachi's normally emotionless face changes, his cold eyes soften and his lips form into a small smile.

"I see…if you know the truth then that means before you came to this time, you finally managed to kill me Sasuke."

"Yes I did, and since learning the truth it is something that I will always regret. Brother…"

"So tell me," Itachi says looking to the younger version of his brother, "do you still hate me?"

"No, it is not you I hate but the people that forced you to kill everyone."

"What will you do now?"

"I will continue to get stronger, not so that I can get revenge but so I can protect someone so that we can change the village, making it so that history isn't repeated." Without saying anything and with a smile on his face, Itachi stands closer to his little brother and pokes him in the forehead. "Hey!" he yells out, rubbing his sore forehead.

"I was hoping that you would never learn the truth because I was afraid that you would be consumed by hatred and would turn your back on the village. Seeing you now makes me proud to be your brother. Forget about what I told you all those years ago, let go of all your hatred, become strong so you can protect your special someone."

"I understand."

"Good, now if you don't mind there are some things I want to talk about with your older self."

"Okay," he turns to leave but looks back and smiles at his older brother, still not being able to completely understand what happened, but happy to discover that his older brother loves him and is proud of him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Itachi says when they were finally alone. "I'm sorry for making you hate me."

"I know brother…When you and I met and started our battle I wanted nothing else but to kill you so that I could finally avenge the clan. But the moment I learned the truth I would have given anything to turn back time to stop me from killing you."

"Who told you the truth?"

"He calls himself Madara Uchiha, but in actuality he is Obito Uchiha. He told me everything."

"What did you do after you learned of the truth?"

"Many things that I am not proud of, even if some of the people deserved to die," Sasuke says quietly, turning away from Itachi, too ashamed to look him in the eye. "I killed Danzo and then joined with the remaining akatsuki to start the fourth shinobi world war so that I could destroy Konoha and make everyone pay for what they did to our clan. But I was stopped by a certain someone and sent back here."

"Sasuke…I am disappointed that you have fallen that far. I told you to hate me so that you could get strong and take your hatred out on me, not the innocent people of the village. Yes Danzo is a snake that deserves to die, but what I did was a necessary evil. I knew what would happen to me the moment I was given my orders, kill a few to save many and be forever exiled from my home, or save a few and let many die. I've made peace with what I have done and I accept the consequences. But you, I dreamt that you would grow up and live a normal life, sometime in the future fall in love, get married and have children but I see that didn't happen."

"But I've come back to change that."

"Yes, I hope with all my heart you have. Tell me, how is it you managed to travel back in time?"

"It was all Naruko's doing. I don't know the specifics but as I was headed to destroy the village she intercepted me," his voice quiet, "we had been fighting and I was almost out of chakra. I formed a chidori with the last of it, she could have easily dodged it, but instead she let it destroy her which activated the jutsu and sent us both back in time."

"She is here as well?"

"Yes, she went with Jiraiya to train her younger self for the chuunin exam finals."

"Truly amazing. How long do you both have here?"

"I don't know."

"You two have made your peace?"

"Yes we have."

After a long moment of silence Itachi speaks, "I need to go now or else my partner will come looking for me. Thank you for telling him the truth. Now that Sasuke knows everything I don't have to worry about him so much, but just as I have been doing I will secretly watch over him. I am disappointed in you for the things you have done, but I am proud that you are trying to fix your mistakes. Hopefully this new future you and Naruko are creating is a brighter one that isn't filled with war and hatred."

"I understand. Goodbye brother."

"Goodbye Sasuke," Itachi says with a smile as he closes the gap between them and places his hand on his brother's shoulder and poking him in the forehead with his other hand. "Goodbye little brother." Just as Itachi was turning to leave, Sasuke grabs his brother's shoulder again and wraps his arms around him and hugs him tightly, even if doing so was completely out of character. They stay like that for several minutes as tears begin to leak out of both their eyes, but finally Itachi breaks the embrace, smiles again and disappears. After wiping the tears from his face and with the burden and guilt of everything that had happened lifted off his shoulders, Sasuke returns to his younger self.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! There aren't many chapters left to this part of the story but I already have the second part mostly figured out. I hope that Itachi and Sasuke's meeting wasn't too out of character for them. But now that little Sasuke has learned the truth and talked to Itachi hopefully he won't jump off the deep end…lol. Thanks again for the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**Chapter 8**

_**One month later…**_

"Today is the day for the final phase of the chuunin exams," the hokage announces to the large crowd gathered in the stadium. "Let the battles begin!" At the hokage's signal, the battles begin, starting with Naruko versus Neji, with Neji being the favorite.

**FlashBack - Before the match**

"Now remember what I told you Naruko. Stay focused, use your head and don't do anything stupid. Got it?" Naru lectures her younger self

"I got already!" Naruko yells back as she turns to walk through the door leading out to the stadium.

"Oh and one more thing," Naru says seriously making her younger self stop to look back, a slightly annoyed expression on her face. "Kick his ass!"

"I will, believe it!"

**End Flashback**

In the epicenter of the stadium, Neji and Naruko stand staring at each other, the roar of the crowd completely silent to the two all except for when the hokage commands for the battle to begin. Instantaneously Naruko separates herself from Neji and hides in the trees, even though she knows it's futile to hide because of Neji's byakugan. _Okay…avoid close combat. If he hits me I'm done for. Remember what master Jiraiya and Naru taught you, believe in yourself and don't do anything stupid. _Quickly Naruko jumps out of her tree and with her swords unsealed she runs towards Neji, his byakugan activated.

"Just give up, your attacks are futile," Neji says, his voice emotionless as he lands a well aimed blow to yet another Naruko shadow clone, making it disappear in a cloud of smoke. "Everything is predetermined and you are destined to lose here." 

"You're wrong! The future isn't set in stone! It changes with each decision that we make, and I have decided that I will not lose to someone like you!" she yells out as she appears from the ground directly beneath Neji, punching him in the jaw with a chakra reinforced blow that sends him flying into the air. Quickly Neji gets up and after spiting some blood from his mouth, he starts running towards Naruko. Through pure luck and instinct Naruko successfully dodges several of Neji's punches, but soon it runs out and Neji lands a blow to her chest, the pain forcing her to the ground as blood begins to trickle out of the corner of her mouth.

"Stay there and accept your defeat," Neji says coldly as he turns to leave.

"I will never lose to someone like you," Naruko says back weakly at first, but as she continues on her voice gains momentum. "I will defeat you and continue on my way to become hokage so I can make this village a better place, and to show people like you that you aren't better than everyone!"

"You will never become hokage. Do you want to know why?"

"Humor me," Naruko replies back sarcastically as she gets off the ground.

"My eyes can see many things which include a person's limit, and I have seen yours Naruko. The hokage is the strongest shinobi out of them all and when they were born they were predestined to become hokage. When you were born however, you were predestined to be a loud, obnoxious little girl that will never be anything but an expendable nuisance and a monster that only causes destruction. Nobody will acknowledge you as anything more than that. "

"I don't give a damn about destiny or the future being set in stone! I know I can be loud and obnoxious and sometimes I don't think before I do things. And it is true that I have a monster sealed inside of me," she says, her hand on her stomach. "But I will not let that stop me from fulfilling my dreams! I will become hokage and I will show people that I am not a monster and that through hard work and believing in yourself you can do whatever you want, no matter who you are or where you came from! Everyone deserves the chance to better their life and to chase their dreams no matter what they are. It is those people that can make the world a better place, unlike people like you who will keep this village from growing and from becoming a better place. So I will defeat you and knock your ass off its pedestal and show you that everyone is equal and everyone has the right to chase their dreams!" Naruko finally finishes, her cerulean eyes burning with determination.

And with that Naruko summons her swords again, only this time they are glowing and the air around them is crackling with electricity. Without hesitation Naruko charges towards the poised and ready Neji as he himself grabs a kunai out of his weapons pouch. The two go at it for several minutes before Naruko is sent flying with a kick from Neji. But suddenly out of the bushes another Naruko appears and quickly the clone forms several hand signs before yelling out, "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" Instantaneously an enormous fireball explodes from her mouth, and as it approaches Neji another clone appears and forms several hand signs, "Wind style: Wind gale!" An invisible force of air also rushes towards Neji and as it makes impact with the hurtling fireball, the fireball expands becoming hotter and more ferocious. As it makes impact, a deafening bang echoes off the stadium walls as it destroys everything it touches.

Several minutes go by before the smoke clears, which reveals Neji hunched over with his hands on his knees breathing heavily and smoking slightly. Without giving him the chance to recover, the real Naruko dismisses her swords and rapidly approaches Neji, successfully landing several punches on the Hyuga who also attempts to fight back but before long Neji falls to the ground. Immediately the proctor stops the fight and declares Naruko the winner. Medical shinobi run into the arena and gather the barely conscious Neji on a stretcher. But before they could carry him out, he stops them and motions for Naruko to come closer. "Perhaps the future isn't set in stone," he whispers before allowing him to be taken away.

Everyone in the stadium stands there in silence, disbelief clearly written all over their faces, unable to accept that a Hyuga was defeated by the loudmouthed Naruko. But soon the silence is broken when the hokage stands, "Naruko Uzumaki is the victor, she will move on to the next round. Bring out the next contestants!"

**OoOoOo**

"Naruko that was amazing!" Sakura exclaims as she runs towards her teammate once Naruko was out of the arena.

"Good job," the younger Sasuke says with a smirk on his face, the older Sasuke and Naru nodding their heads in agreement.

"Thanks…" but suddenly Naruko collapses on the ground as she starts to cough up blood. Quickly the older Uchiha collects the coughing Naruko in his arms and rushes her to the designated medical area of the stadium, the others following closely behind.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sakura asks when she sees the unconscious Naruko lying on a bed.

"She will be okay, during her fight with Neji Hyuga she sustained several broken ribs that cut into her lung causing it to fill with blood. But we have successfully treated her and she is no longer in danger," a medical shinobi says, calming everyone's worried nerves, and before long someone comes to retrieve Sasuke for his match against Kankuro.

"I'll stay with her, you and Sakura go and watch the match," Sasuke-teme says to Naru who nods her head and leaves to watch the match with Sakura in tow. Quietly he grabs a chair and pulls it to Naruko's bedside, sitting there in silence watching over his friend.

**OoOoOo**

The match between Sasuke and Kankuro doesn't last long, Sasuke's lightning and fire styles easily overpowering Kankuro's puppet style, and soon it was time for the last match Naru versus Gaara of the sand. As the two walk out of their tunnels and meet at the center of the stadium, everyone in the stands holds their breath, the tension in the air threatening to shatter at any moment. Once given the signal to start, the proctor falls back to a safe distance while the two opponents just stand there, staring at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

_Believe it or not, this is going to be tough. I don't want him to lose control and go on a rampage but I have to remember that I must fight at a genine or low chuunin level. _

_**"So what are you going to do kit? Are you going to let him win so he doesn't go berserk or try to knock him out with one blow?"**_ the kyuubi asks.

_I'm not sure, but I'll figure something out…_

"Are you just going to stand there or are you too afraid to attack," Gaara's dead voice sounds out as he stands there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Scared? Nah, I'm just trying to figure out the best way to defeat you," Naru laughs back.

"You look a lot like that girl who won against the Hyuga."

"Yeah I get that a lot. But never mind that, let's end this!" Not wanting to attract suspicion, Naru draws a different sword that she had strapped to her back and quickly positions herself in a fighting stance, her eyes the color of blood. Without moving a muscle, a torrent of sand gushes out of the gourd on Gaara's back and speeds towards Naru. With expert reflexes, Naru effortlessly dodges his attacks with the grace of a hunting cat, but suddenly a tendril of sand latches onto her sword and pulls it from her grip, burying the sword halfway into the ground by Gaara's feet. A smirk finds itself on Naru's face as Gaara awaits her move. In a flash Naru creates several hand signs before yelling out, "Water style: Water Shock wave!" Out of nowhere an immense amount of water materializes and speeds towards Gaara. Just as it is about to engulf him, a wall of sand appears just in time. Once the water dissipates the sand wall also disappears, but Naru is nowhere in sight.

Suddenly from behind Gaara another wave appears and soon three more appear, completely surrounding him. As the waves crash down a resounding boom echoes throughout the stadium before becoming silent again. Several minutes pass before the water completely disappears, revealing Gaara encased in a ball of sand. Quickly Naru runs up to the ball and grabs her sword out of the ground, a light blue aura surrounding the blade as she shoves it into the ball with all her strength, the blade being enforced with wind chakra burying itself into the sand. From behind her, sand in the shape of a hand reaches out wraps its fingers around her. An opening appears in the ball, reveling two emotionless sea foam green eyes staring at its trapped prey.

"You've failed. I have the ultimate defense that nothing can beat. Admit your defeat or die," his voice emotionless, but anger soon burns in his eyes when Naru sticks out her tongue. Before he could react, Naru disappears with pop and a puff of smoke, instantaneously the real Naru appears at the opening Gaara made, a smirk on her face.

"Water Style: Black Clouds!" Thick black clouds saturated with highly flammable oil starts to leak out of Naru's mouth and flood into the sand ball surrounding Gaara. Once the clouds completely consume Gaara, Naru jumps back, simultaneously forming hand signs for another jutsu. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!" A stream of fire explodes from Naru's mouth and flies towards the black clouds surrounding Gaara. The second the fire touches the clouds, they erupt in a massive fireball, the crowd gasping in fear as the heat of the blast touches their faces.

Once the smoke clears everyone in the crowd gasps again, only this time in shock, standing there, seemingly unharmed is Gaara. Unconcerned about the still standing Gaara, Naru disappears in the blink of an eye and reappears crouched down before Gaara, a smirk on her face as she sees several cracks forming on Gaara's skin. Mustering up a large amount of chakra, Naru punches him in the jaw and sends him flying into the air, moving so fast his sand isn't able to keep up. Naru then appears just above the airborne Gaara and slams her leg down on his head with such force that when he makes impact with the ground a crater several feet deep forms. Gracefully Naru lands beside him with her sword at his throat, pressing down just enough to draw a tiny trickle of blood. "The fight is over, Naru is the winner!" The proctor exclaims as everyone in the crowd jumps from their seats and cheering erupts from their mouth. Silently Gaara stands, the sand shield around his body reforming, the cracks disappearing before he himself disappears.

Quickly the hokage stands and signals for everyone to be quiet, after several minutes the spectators are once again in their seats waiting for the hokage to make his announcement. "All of the winners please take the field as well as Shikamaru Nara," he announces and once all of the victors plus Shikamaru step out onto the field he continues. "Though you have won your round, not everyone will succeed in gaining the rank of chuunin. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruko Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Temari and Naru, congratulations on all passing and obtaining the rank of chuunin, you should all be proud. Shino Aburame, even though you won your match against Ai Yamamoto (**A/N: Yeah I made it up…**) you will not advance to chuunin. You fought well and showed great skills you will have to wait until next year, you should also be proud. This concludes the chuunin exams, congratulations to all those who passed, go finish tending to your wounds and celebrate with your friends and family," the hokage concludes and soon everyone starts filing out of the stadium.

**OoOoOo**

Later that evening, Naru breaks away from everyone in Naruko's hospital room and makes her way towards the building housing the finalists that are from outside of Konoha. Gently she knocks on a door several times before it opens, revealing Temari.

"What do you want?" she asks spitefully, her eyes narrowed.

"I'd like to speak with Gaara."

"Out of the way," Gaara says in his usual manner as he pushes Temari aside.

"I mean no harm. I just came to talk is all," Naru says calmly as she holds her hands up.

"Very well," he replies as he walks through the door, leaving both Temari and Kankuro stunned. Once away from them both and from civilization they stop and Naru turns to face him, her cerulean eyes boring into his sea foam green ones. Instead of saying anything Naru wraps her arms around the unsuspecting Gaara, too stunned to do anything, he just stands there in shock.

"Gaara, I understand. You are not a monster, no matter what everyone says you are a human being that deserves to be loved," she whispers in his ear before releasing him from the embrace, but keeping her hands in his shoulders. "Earlier you asked why I look like Naruko, well the truth is I am Naruko, only from the future." Seeing he was about to interrupt her, Naru quickly silences him with a look. "It might seem impossible but it is the truth. I am just like you. I am a jinchuriki I have the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of me. When I was younger I was treated like trash, the villagers would both verbally and physically abuse me. But I don't hate them because they were ignorant and wanted to place the blame for their friends and family dying so they placed it on me. I won't lie, I still feel bitter about it sometimes, but I have forgiven them, and you should do the same. Like I said earlier I come from the future, I won't tell you details but just know, things get better and soon you will be surrounded by friends and people that love you. If you ever lose hope just look to Naruko, she understands everything you are feeling and will always be there for you no matter what. Understand?"

"Naruko is just like me? But she has so many friends…"

"Open up to people and show them the kindness that I know is in your heart. Things won't happen overnight, but trust me, it will get better and soon you'll have many who are willing to stand by your side and are willing to die for you."

"Really?" he asks in disbelief, showing emotion for the first time.

"Yes, I promise. So don't lose hope, things will get better."

"Thank you Naruko Uzumaki. I will take your words to heart."

"Anything for a friend," and before he could do anything Naru wraps him in another hug before the two head back.

**A/N: So the next chapter will be the last one for this part of the story. I hope you liked it! Sorry if the battle scenes weren't very well written but I tried my best. Thanks for all of your reviews! **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is the last chapter before the epilogue! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin…lol**

**Chapter 9**

"Naru?"

"Hmm?"

"How much longer do we have here?" Slowly Naru rolls over to her side to look at Sasuke, who had also rolled over to look at her. They had escaped from the village for a few moments of peace and soon they found themselves lying in an open field.

"Not much longer I suppose…seeing how we accomplished everything we wanted to. I figure the jutsu will end here in a day or so."

"What will happen to us when it ends?"

"I don't really know what will happen. The place we come from technically doesn't exist anymore seeing how we changed the past, so I guess technically we don't exist anymore either. So we'll probably just disappear."

"Then I want to spend every moment I have left with you," Sasuke says softly as he grabs both of Naru's hands and pulls her closer, making her giggle and him smile.

"I think that's the first time I have ever seen you smile teme."

"I finally have something to smile about. It feels like this enormous weight has been erased from my soul and I can finally be happy, even if it is for a little while. Naru…Naruko I love you."

"I love you too Sasuke." The two share a deep and passionate kiss before Sasuke pulls his love into his arms where they stay like that until the sun goes down and the stars and moon begin their reign. "We should probably be getting back. There is one more thing I want to do before our time is up."

"Yeah me too, come on let's go."

**OoOoOo**

"Sasuke, where are we going? It's too early, normal people should still be sleeping," Naruko grumbles as future Sasuke carries her on his back.

"You'll see, I promise that we're almost there," he says back with a smile. And just has he had promised, Sasuke stops walking and lets Naruko off his back.

"Nice of you to join us," Naru's sing song voice says, making Naruko open her eyes to see her older self and a half asleep Sasuke.

"What's going on?" said Uchiha asks with a yawn. "The sun isn't even over the horizon yet."

"Sasuke, Naruko…our time here is up so we gathered you both here to say goodbye," Naru says as she crouches down and lightly pokes Sasuke in the forehead before standing back up. "We came here to change the future, to stop it from becoming filled with hatred, anger and death…"

"And to atone for certain things we have done," Sasuke interrupts. "Sasuke," he says as he walks over to his younger self and puts his hand on his shoulder. "I have done many things that I am not proud of and that I will always regret, and I hope that by coming here I have stopped you from walking down the same path that I was on. A path filled with hatred and vengeance that only leads to pain and death. I hope that you will be able to do what I was not, to protect what is most important to you."

"Don't worry, I made a promise to protect Naruko and an Uchiha never breaks a promise," the younger Sasuke says as he looks over to Naruko who blushes when she sees him looking over at her.

"Naruko I want you to do something for me," Naru says, doing the same and placing her hands on Naruko's shoulders.

"What is it?" she asks innocently.

"I don't know exactly what is going to happen in the future but there will be moments when things are rough and it might seem like the pain will never end… but all you have to do is just look to your friends and let them give you the strength to believe that everything will be okay and that better times are ahead. Never lose faith in your friends and never stop believing in yourself, especially Sasuke. He is stubborn and thinks he is always right, but deep inside he is a good person that will hopefully always be there for you. You two are made for each other and together you two can change the world and make it a better place, so never give up on him or anything else. Got it?"

"I think so, but do you really have to leave?"

"Yes, this isn't where we belong anymore," Naru says as she steps away from her younger self and takes Sasuke's hand in hers. "The future we came from and the past we use to know no longer exists. It is time for you two to take over and create a new future. You don't need us anymore." And with that, both her and Sasuke begin to glow with a soft light, both of them smiling.

"Wait! Don't you want to say goodbye to everyone else?" Naruko yells out as the two begin to glow even brighter.

"This isn't goodbye," Naru says back only to be interrupted again by Sasuke.

"We are you after all, so in a way there is no need to say goodbye to everyone else."

"If you ever need us just look deep inside of yourselves. It's time for us to go." A sudden flash of light fills the area as the sun breaks over the horizon and spills its life giving light onto the land. Both Naruko and Sasuke cover their eyes and once the light finally dims they both blink furiously to accustom their eyes only to see that they were alone.

"They're gone," Naruko says sadly.

"No they aren't, they are a part of us and will always be here. Come on dobe let's go," Sasuke says as he grabs Naruko's hand, both of them blushing instantly.

"Wh-where are we going?" Naruko stutters.

"I'm hungry."

"Can we get ramen?" she asks enthusiastically.

"It's only just past sunrise and Ichiraku's isn't open yet…dobe. Just follow me and stop complaining." Without saying anything else Naruko allows herself to be led away by Sasuke, holding hands the entire way.

**A/N: Okay I lied, there will be an epilogue and the Sand/Sound invasion will be explained in there. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got for the previous chapter and it's because of them I am updating a lot sooner than I had planned. I'm in a writing mood so the epilogue will be posted shortly after this one. Please enjoy!**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I was told that the night I was born both of my parents died while trying to save the village from the nine-tailed fox. At the age of four I was kicked out of the orphanage to live on my own. Everyone called me a demon and blamed me for the death of their friends and family, but at the time I didn't understand why I was the target of so much torment and cruelty. Then when I turned five, with the help of the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, I entered into the academy to start my journey in becoming a shinobi.

Several years later at the age of twelve I graduated with the second highest score in the academy, right behind Sasuke Uchiha, and became a genine. I was then placed on team seven along with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, our sensei being Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja. At first none of us got along, Sakura was always fawning over Sasuke while he couldn't think of anything else but revenge because several years before his older brother had murdered his entire clan, leaving Sasuke as the only survivor. But two months later we got our first real mission, it was supposed to be a simple escort mission to the land of waves, only C-rank, but it turned out to be something else entirely.

During that mission all of us formed bonds that we never thought could be broken. Sasuke willingly risked his life to save me from Haku and I thinking him dead lost control and learnt the reason why people called me demon and monster. Even Sakura had shown great courage in defending the bridge builder and all three of us became friends, my first true friends. After the mission had been completed and the bridge built, we returned to the village and I finally learnt the truth of my past. I was a jinjuriki, the host of the kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox and my emotions, specifically anger, temporarily weakened the seal which allowed for the kyuubi's chakra to attempt at taking over my body.

Three months later we were entered into the chuunin exams, but something happened during the week leading up to the exams, even now looking back I still don't completely understand everything that happened. But somehow we were visited by our nineteen year old selves and everything was changed. During the exams we were attacked by Orochimaru and I ended up being cursed by the snake, and thankfully with the help of my older self the curse was removed. Then the month leading up to the finals I left with master Jiraiya and my older self to train, the older Sasuke stayed behind to train his younger self with the aid of Kakashi.

The final round came and went. Both Sasuke and I passed and obtained the rank of chuunin, everyone was happy. Supposedly there had been a plot to attack the leaf village by Suna and the Sound, but with the help of Naru and future Sasuke their plot was foiled and as a result the Hokage and Kazekage formed an alliance. We all celebrated and things couldn't get better.

A few days later both Sasuke and I were gathered by the future Sasuke and Naru, it was time for them to leave. They each taught us many things like to never give up, believe in your friends and never lose hope. It was sad to see them go, but I will never forget what they taught me. Soon after they left I too left the village again to train with Jiraiya, but Sasuke and I made a promise. We promised that we would train and get stronger so that one day I could become hokage and so he could help me change the village and make it a better place, and maybe even change the world. And I cannot wait to see what the future holds!

**A/N: This is the end of Second chances! Yes the first part of the epilogue is the same as the prologue, but the end is different. So this is the end of the first part of the story. If you want to find out what happens next then keep your eyes open for part two, New Beginnings! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and kept me motivated throughout the story, I love you all! **


End file.
